Highschool of the Dead: Dark Comfort
by Real Steel Dragon
Summary: This one-shot lemon fic takes place when both Takashi and Saeko have a personal moment during the night in the shrine. It's an extended play of possible events that happened during the night. M-Rated for heavy sexual content.


Disclaimer: I do not own any legal rights of the manga/anime series "Highschool Of The Dead" from Fujimi Shobo's 'Monthly Dragon Age', any names or various characters within. I make no profit or seek any profit from this piece of fanfiction. I do this on my own time and dime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Wasn't until recently did I notice this anime. I had heard of it before and made some assumptions about it. Truth be told, my assumptions weren't even close especially considering that I was told it's a zombie apocalypse story. Some good jokes here and there and easily a lot of women who love to show off what they have under their clothes and skirts.

Anyways, this story takes place in the episode of the anime version of the series. The number and title is No. 9 "The Sword and The Dead". The main characters Takashi and Saeko had to split from the group because of how seriously outnumbered they were because of the zombies. Eventually they take shelter in a shrine for the night and won't regroup with the others until first light.

This one-shot takes place when both Takashi and Saeko have a personal moment during the night in the shrine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day.

It had only been one day after everything that everyone in the world had ever known came to an end.

Takashi Komuro still at times couldn't believe that things had unfolded the way they had. He knew the reality that was before him was undeniable and yet it was still hard to accept. What could be considered a blink of an eye, Takashi and his surviving fellow students went from teenagers dealing with the world of academia to fighting for survival in every sense of the term.

Before Z-Day, as it was now being called by what was left of the new media, the very concept of a zombie apocalypse was something only in movies and television series. To see actually real zombies eating on the living, to hear them screaming for help while knowing only bite turns you into one of 'them', nothing in those shows could prepare anyone of this new world chaos.

It still bothered him how fast people would so easily forsake others and their morals in this growing madness. Seeing it firsthand with Alice and her father when paranoid survivors killed him while he was begging them to save his daughter, that was definitely a hard sight to see.

For a while, it seemed that maybe there was a chance for them when they found the guns and supplies as well as the Humvee from Shizuka Marikawa's girlfriend's apartment. It definitely did beg the question in Takashi's mind how someone like Shizuka, a busty curvaceous light-headed high school nurse, had ever met someone who obviously had a taste for military hardware.

Whoever this Rika Minami was, Takashi knew it wasn't his right to judge in any sense now. Of course before he might have different view a woman carrying this many firearms, many of them illegal even for Japan, but things had changed to where that view no longer mattered. Takashi knew anyone else who came across the supplies they had taken from Rika's home would see it as either divine providence.

To him, Takashi saw it as a true chance at staying alive.

And if there was a chance for them at staying alive, then there had to be a chance for their families to be alive just like them.

Isn't there?

That's what kept Takashi and the others going towards Saya Takagi's home. Her family home was the closest and if there was any sign of life, any chance of continuing, surely it would be there.

That was the plan and it was going so well too. The Humvee was able to deal with the growing legion of the dead easily enough but when it came across a wire barrier blocking their path, their options became severely limited.

Everyone did their best to fight them off with the tools they had.

Rei Miyamoto did her best with a Springfield M1A1 Super Match rifle with a bayonet attached. She was rather inexperienced in dealing with such hardware but she did her best to adapt to it.

Saya did what she could with her M-15 rifle but like Rei, her inexperience worked against her.

Kohta Hirano was clearly the most experienced with firearms among the group. He was originally the class nerd, or otaku, and wasn't all the popular in school in any sense. Takashi was more than grateful that he was in their group now. No doubt Alice was grateful for this fact too since without his steady hand with a sniper's scope, she might've died just last night.

Saeko Busujima used her skills in kendo and made short work of any zombie that got near her. How an item made of basically wood could be so effective against decaying flesh and blood targets would've be a curious thought before. But now, anything that can take out the walking dead is a deadly weapon.

As to put a finer point, beggers can't be choosers took on a whole new meaning.

He knew that was the only reason why Rei had allowed him to use her rifle and her, or rather her sizable cleavage, as a leveler was to take out the undead horde. Takashi knew that when they had a quiet moment if they survived this, he was going to ask himself that if it was another time and place, shooting a gun off a girl's breast would have meant something else entire and would be so hot.

It quickly became clear that if they were to survive, they would have to make an opening that would allow all of them to escape. Takashi wasn't going to let anyone die, not if he could help it.

Since the dead responded to sound, Takashi did what he could to get as much of the dead's attention as he could. Saeko also helped with this, provide cover while they both tried to lead as much of them as they could away. They were successful in doing so but more had shown up and clearly made it impossible for those still left at the Humvee to escape.

Takashi never felt so angry at himself before, knowing that he had failed them but he was never so relieved when he saw people in firefighting gear come to the scene and helped those at the Humvee to escape.

Saya's mother, Yuriko Takagi, was not only alive but had helped in creating a defense against the undead. That was enough to renew Takashi's belief in that there was still hope. The only real problem at the moment was that they had too many dead between them and the safe zone. Takashi and Saeko's only choice at the moment was head off in a different direction to reach Saya's home.

They both made some leeway towards Saya's home but knew that it would be almost suicidal to continue during the night. Their best chance for a shelter for the night was shinto shrine. It was devoid of any zombies nearby and since it was on a hill, it would hopefully discourage any that might walk by since they can't walk all that well on slopped surfaces. Sure there were steps but that meant they would only come from direction and there was enough of an opening between the steps and the shrine itself for ample warning.

Now was as good as any for a quiet time among them.

Takashi wondered about something after he had given Saeko her original clothes back to change into.

They had gotten wet during their efforts to escape into the river and Takashi had to admit seeing Saeko soaking wet was another thing he would have deemed a hot sight any time before now. Seeing the kind of bra Saeko wore underneath did answer the question Takashi had after seeing her in nothing but a tied-on string panties and cooking apron.

Maybe under normal conditions, Takashi would question what girl does that in someone else's house, wearing basically next to nothing as causually as one would do in their own home. Then again, what passes for 'normal' now was pratically the complete opposite.

When Saeko told Takashi that she was finished, he came out a bit hesitantly. Mostly since he was worried she might not be completely clothed and was going to play some kind of prank on him like Shizuka did after they had their bath in Rika's apartment.

Not only that, she seemed like to tease him about the dynamics of a guy looking at a girl in skimpy clothing.

Overall, that wasn't what Takashi was wondering about but decided not to ask about it since even he could see it was clearly personal to Saeko.

"So, you're not going to ask?" Saeko said while her gaze was focused elsewhere at the moment.

Takashi knew what Saeko meant by her question but he wasn't going to explore it any further. "For you to act that way, I guess it was something very serious."

After Takashi had said that, there was definitely a long and somewhat unsettling pause left in the air. It felt like a hour had passed before Saeko broke the silence.

"If you don't mind...I just want to talk about it." Saeko said while turning her attention to Takashi. "You brought it up after all."

Seeing as how the conversation might unfold, Takashi decided to give Saeko his undivided attention. When Saeko saw Takashi would listen to what she had to say, she took in a breath before saying what was troubling her at the moment.

"I started thinking about it. The fear." Saeko said.

"Because you saw those little kids, undead kids? Is that it?" Takashi asked since this current situation with Saeko started when they encountered them in the park. Dealing with adult and teenage zombies was one thing but for Saeko, Takashi saw that it was something else. Especially how she froze up when she saw them.

The new rule this world is that if you stop in front of 'them', you're dead and Takashi knew that Saeko knew this too. It also surprised him that Saeko would be so fragile at that moment, like she had no idea what to do or where to go.

He did ask her what happened when she froze up at that moment but he quickly realized that Saeko wasn't going to answer any time soon. Even with the way the world was now, Takashi figured there were some things you still had to respect.

Maybe lending an ear to this former fellow student would help her as well.

"To tell you the truth, it wasn't about them at all." Saeko's reply did confuse Takashi but he kept his silence for the time being. "I remembered you asked at the sandbar if I ever had a crush on someone."

Takashi felt his face heat up since he remembered his question had certain implications. And even if it didn't, remembering Saeko soaking wet and her bra showing through her shirt was something he would never forget.

As much as he wouldn't forget that before the group split up and was still in the Humvee, Saeko fell asleep on his lap and was still wearing the cooking apron and tied-on strip panties. He might've enjoyed that more if not for the fact Rei was there and pointed it out with a certain dangerous edge to her voice.

Even in the candlelight of the main area of the shrine, Takashi was aware his blush could easily be seen.

"Oh yeah. About that...I'm sorry." Takashi said rather quickly, hoping to show Saeko he wasn't trying to be too personal with her without her consent.

It was funny that when they took refuge on the sandbar and waited for the zombies to leave, Takashi had wanted to make some conversation to pass the time and he had chosen the topic if Saeko ever had a boyfriend or significant other. She did say that she had and that it almost felt like love to her but she didn't go into too much detail at the time.

"It's okay." Saeko said with a slight smile on her face, mostly in response to Takashi's words which did seem to help him at ease. "I mean, hasn't everyone? You can't get this far without having a crush...on someone"

Looking down at the ceremonial katana that Takashi had found and set it in front of her, Saeko continued to let the words she felt flow out of her. "I've never told them how I felt. I just don't think I have the right to."

"But I think you could get anyone you want." Takashi wasn't all that versed in what could be the world of High School but he knew enough that someone like Saeko could easily have anyone guys' heart or girl for that matter just by simply asking for it. Being the captain of the school's champion winning kendo team was definitely points in her favor if her beautiful looks and rather curvaceous body wasn't enough and in Takashi's opinion, they were definitely more than enough.

"...even though I almost killed someone?"

That definitely startled Takashi when he heard. He thought maybe he heard it wrong or Saeko might've implied about the mercy killing she had done back at the school when a student was bitten protecting Shizuka in the Nurse's Office. But it quickly became apparent that it was something else and way before all this madness had happened.

"Four years ago...I was attack on the street at night. I had a practice sword with me. I started hitting him and once I started...I didn't stop. I-I couldn't stop." Saeko's words definitely had a mixture of emotions within them, that much Takashi could hear.

"It was...he was..." Saeko steady herself briefly before she spoke again. "After I told the police what had happened, they gave me a ride home in one of their patrol cars."

"But it-it was self-defense." Takashi somehow felt that what he had just said seemed feeble at best.

"It might've started out that way but to be honest...I enjoyed it." Saeko said, her eyes still looking towards the floor. Takashi felt that Saeko couldn't look him in the eye as she continued.

"Just letting the rage out against someone. There was nothing but...joy." Saeko finished, looking Takashi directly in his eyes to show how honest she felt at the moment.

Saeko explained when and where this would-be attacker made his move, she continued to look Takashi in his eyes as she told him what happened next.

"When I realized I had the upper hand, I felt so calm but I pretended that I was terrified. And then when I had him where I wanted him to be...I fought back."

In Saeko's mind's eye, she saw herself making that strike against her attack and the blood that flew off of him right after her initial strike. The man immediately cried out in pain while calling Saeko all manners of insults for what she had done to him but Saeko remembered that his words easily fell on deaf ears.

The only sound Saeko heard at that moment was her wooden sword striking a flesh and blood target.

"I fought until there was nothing but blood and bones. It was bliss. Absolute and total pleasure." Saeko again saw herself smiling after what she had done to the poor excuse of a man. How he was twitching on the ground from all the strikes his head and body had sustained. Barely breathing it seemed as well.

In a sudden burst of emotions that Takashi had never really seen from Saeko, she pratically yelled out her next words.

"That's me! ME! That's who I am! Can't you see?!" Saeko's eyes locked Takashi in his place. Her eyes conveyed how she felt about the truth of her at the moment. But there was also a hint of something else. A quick glimpse of desperation but to what Takashi couldn't tell at the moment. "The feeling of power, of control over someone else's life, I loved it!"

Takashi saw the glimpse of desperation again but this time, after hearing Saeko saying how she felt about what she did, he had a better understanding of what it was.

"Does anyone like that deserve love?!" the desperation in Saeko's voice told Takashi everything, what was really going on in Saeko's mind as well as her heart.

"But, ever since this fucking nightmare has happened, I felt that way too!" Takashi remembered his own personal moments where he made such decisions himself. Of the time he had to kill his best friend Hisahi Igo after he was bitten and turned. He had begged Takashi to kill before he turned and yet, Takashi couldn't at first.

Even of the time when Rei had been taken hostage by a survivor that went mad and demanded both the girl and the motorbike they using. That man was dead even though Takashi had only wounded him, dead because the gunshot was like the dinner bell and no sooner was that sound made did the dead come to claim the man Takashi left behind.

"You became that way after this nightmare had happened." Saeko replied, her words carrying a dangerous edge to them even if briefly. "But I was like that way before all of this."

"Don't say that." Takashi had a feeling that his next words, his actions had to reach Saeko no matter what.

Saeko look back down to the floor before she continued. "Nothing about me has changed, I realize that in front of the fountain back at the park."

Takashi could hear the defeat in Saeko's voice. It was almost hard to heard considering what he knew of Saeko, how he saw her.

"It almost feels...like it's gotten worse." Saeko said, again with her voice carrying the sound of such defeat.

Takashi had no idea of what words he could say to stop this act of self-defeat that Saeko was doing to herself. He had done something similar before when Rei dumped him and started going out with his best friend Hisashi. His friend Saya had told him that acting that way as stupid beyond belief but he didn't listen nor cared about her words.

Honestly, Takashi wished someone had just slapped him back then when he started to engage in the act of self-loathing. Maybe this was the time he did such a thing when someone might ask for it later on in their life.

Not thinking but going on what his instincts told him, Takashi moved forward and took hold of Saeko's right hand. This motion startled Saeko but not as completely as she looked into Takashi's eyes. They had become fierce as if they were fire themselves and started right into her own eyes. Saeko wasn't aware of the tears that started to form in her eyes nor was she aware how much her eyes were pleading to Takashi.

A plea that Takashi managed to identify as someone looking for hope. Even if it was just a sliver of hope, it would be more than enough just for this one person.

Still going by what his instincts were telling him, Takashi moved towards Saeko until he was close enough to capture her lips with his own. Saeko voiced her surprise by a light gasp before her lips were sealed but it wasn't too long before returned the kiss.

Both stayed like this for what felt like forever to the two of them but at best it was a minute. Takashi and Saeko simply stared at each other, doing their best to capture their respective breaths.

Takashi could feel his heart racing. He also felt his face was completely flush but that wasn't what he was focused on at the moment. Truth be told, that was the first time he had ever kissed another girl and he certainly didn't expect it might be under these kinds of circumstances. There wasn't any complaint there, just not how he had imagined is all.

He did wonder what Saeko was thinking at the moment. Takashi was positive Saeko's own heart was racing like his given how much of a blush she had on her face.

Whatever questions he had about sharing this kiss with Saeko were quickly dashed out of his mind when Saeko moved as fast as Takashi knew she was capable of and pinned him on his back. No sooner did his back touch the floor did Saeko capture Takashi's lips with hers and this time, Takashi could feel the intensity of the kiss.

It definitely felt something akin to desperation. Like Saeko needed whatever it was that was in Takashi's kiss and he wasn't about to deny this very hot and deadly girl anything at the moment.

With Saeko on top of him, Takashi let himself eseentially go with the current flow. His hands began to roam Saeko's back, softly moving up and down around her spine. Saeko herself had her hands on Takashi's shoulder and her grip suggested that she intended to keep him where he was at.

Saeko continued to dominate Takashi's lips with her own, not that he mind, while Takashi's hands moved around on their own until his right hand reached down and gave Saeko's frim ass cheek a quick squeeze. This action made Saeko break the kiss and let out a gasp at the sudden foreign touch. Takashi felt that he might've overstepped his bounds.

"Um..." Takashi tried to think of something to say about what he had done but nothing was coming to his mind. He was aware that some of his blood was being diverted in response to a biological function.

Saeko said nothing other than moving herself so she was sitting on top of Takashi instead of laying on top of him. Her next motions told Takashi clearly what she had in mind. Saeko had slowly moved both of her hands up to her shirt and began undoing the simple ribbon bow that was on the front of her shirt. Saeko let it fall to the floor with Takashi saying nothing in response to it at the moment. He wasn't entirely sure what Saeko's intentions were, despite the storng hint of obviousness in them. It was when she started undoing one button after another, slowly exposing the girl's ample breasts.

"Wait, Saeko...I don't think..." Takashi now had a better idea what Saeko wanted. It's not that he blamed her since if it was any other day before now, something like this would never cross either of their minds. That and Takashi didn't want Saeko to think that she had to go this far in return for Takashi accepting her. Or rather accept all of her now that he knew her darker side.

Saeko silenced the rest of Takashi's words by placing one gentle finger on his lips. When she had his attention, Saeko gave voice to her inner feelings.

"We both know that as much as we would want it, the world has changed completely. It is no longer what we've lived in for most of our live. The rules now are how you live or how you die. What happens in between is our choices and we both know that at any moment, those choices can be taken away from us. Those kids will never know what we've taken for granted." Saeko said while moving both of her hands up to begin undoing her shirt's buttons. "Tomorrow we'll face the new world. But tonight, just for the night...can I have this?"

Takashi wouldn't say that Saeko was capable of being in a fragile state. It was also hard not to agree with Saeko's logic. Well, a new kind of logic that has taken to the living and Takashi had seen several harsh examples of it.

After thinking it over for a moment, and seeing that Saeko was expectantly waiting for Takashi's response, the teenage boy reached up to where Saeko's hands were and moved them to the side so he could start unbuttoning her shirt.

'What the Hell? At the very least, don't want to leave this world a virgin.' Takashi thought to himself while finished unbuttoning Saeko's shirt.

With her shirt opened up enough, Takashi let his hands move on their own. They pushed Saeko's shirt away from her chest and very gently fondled her breasts that were still covered with her dark-lace bra. Saeko let out a gasp when Takashi's fingers brushed along her nipples. That told Takashi that maybe the girl had a sensitive chest like he had heard about some girls back at school.

To test this possible theory out, Takashi pushed Saeko's bra up in order to expose her nipples to the air. Takashi noticed that Saeko's blush didn't ease up a bit but she did let out a light gasp when her bra was half removed and her breasts were out in the open. Takashi wasn't surprised as how erect they both were, it wasn't that cool inside the shrine nor how dark her areola were on each tit. With his thumbs, Takashi rubbed each nipple and gauged Saeko's reaction.

Saeko gasped more when Takashi caused her nipples to bend in any direction. When he pushed each nipple back into her breasts, Saeko gasped a little louder.

"So...you do have a sensitive chest." Takashi said while he continued to pleasure each nipple in separate and then parallel motions.

Saeko was going to respond but didn't get a chance to when Takashi repositioned himself so that his mouth could now pleasure the girl's chest. Saeko gasped loudly when Takashi took hold of her left nipple with his lips. Takashi was a virgin himself so he had no real experience on how to pleasure a girl as best as one could. The most information he had was what he could gleam off of the internet. Videos clips on porn sites could only tell him so much but he knew enough that some girls liked it when someone does this to their nipples.

With his lips, his tongue and his teeth did Takashi play with Saeko's nipples. He was still experimenting but his actions were definitely much for Saeko. The girl was gasping at each intense jolt of pleasure Takashi was giving her through her nipples. So much so that Saeko reacted by holding Takashi's head right where it was with one hand having something of a dreath grip on his hair. Her other hand had a death grip on his jacket as well

Takashi's own hands were on Saeko's back but with one trying, or fumbling in this case, to undo the clasp of Saeko's bra. Unfortunately, it was one of those kinds of bra where the clasp was in the front. Saeko didn't pay much attention to what Takashi's hands were doing until the other hand reached down and slip underneath her skirt just enough to feel the top crack of her ass.

Saeko's entire body felt like Takashi had started a fire within it. His touch was definitely heating up the areas where there was contact. It became too much for her and that she wanted more. Saeko did let out a whimper when she pushed Takashi off of her chest while he had been pleasuring and teasing both nipples but that was only so that the both of them could remove their clothing better.

Saeko undid her bra and practically tore her shirt and bra off in a fluid motion. Takashi followed suit but he only managed to get his jacket off before Saeko tore his shirt off of him. He lost several buttons when Saeko opened up his shirt but he undid the rest while Saeko undid her skirt. Saeko got off of Takashi so he could more easily get his pants off and he did with Saeko's assistance.

With both them down to just their underwear, Saeko was somewhat reluctant to remove her last piece of clothing. She knew that in a way, this was the last barrier for both her and Takashi. She might've been committed before with the idea of being intimate with someone like Takashi but the idea that someone like her doesn't deserve love entered into her mind.

Takashi saw the reluctance in Saeko's eyes, figuring that maybe she might've been a bit disappointed in the size of the personal sword he had. But he quickly realized that maybe Saeko was still worried about herself being undeserving of love. If that was the case, Takashi decided to take the initiative again.

Saeko only looked at Takashi before he moved up to her and gently made her lay on her back. She was curious what Takashi was going to do or what could be done since this was her first time being this intimate with the opposite sex.

Strangely for Takashi, seeing Saeko now only in panties and her leg stockings and combat boots, he wondered why he hadn't gotten a nosebleed before since the last time he saw Saeko in a similar state back at the apartment he almost did. Whatever the reason for it, Takashi didn't care anymore. His only care now was to at least make this girl feel as much love as he felt that she deserved.

With Saeko on her back, Takashi positioned himself so he could begin massaging her impressive chest again with both hands. He eventually took a position to the right of her with one hand still feeling Saeko's chest and the other moving down past her tone stomach to just above where Saeko's panties were. Like he had did with Saeko's nipples, Takashi decided to do some experiments to see how best to pleasure this part of the girl.

He first rubbed the area between Saeko's legs. At best he was following what he had seen online but so far it seemed to be working. Takashi could see Saeko respond differently to each area that he touched and this was just only on the surface of the her panites. Takashi's enthusiasm got the better of him when his fingers began to feel a dampness growing because of his actions. Takashi knew enough that when a girl responded like Saeko was, it easily meant she was more than aroused and her body wanted more.

Takashi quickly slipped his fingers underneath Saeko's panties and for the first time felt the very private area of a girl. His fingers felt both Saeko's smooth skin, some bits that he figured was her pubic hairs and judging by the amount he expected but didn't feel told Takashi that Saeko was into keeping herself well groomed.

That was when Takashi felt both Saeko's nether lips and a small nub at the upper part of them. When his fingers brushed against both, Saeko definitely responded to the bolts of pleasure Takashi had just hit her with.

Takashi couldn't help but smile at the fact he found what a lot of the guys back at school said was the girl's clit and once that was found, it would easy enough for that person to find where the girl's sweet spot was that would really get her excited.

But Takashi wasn't the only one who had such an idea pop into their mind.

Saeko definitely enjoyed what Takashi was doing to her nether area but felt that maybe she should return some of the favor. With her hand that was closest to Takashi, Saeko reached up and took hold of his cock. She first grabbed it while Takashi was still wearing his underwear but once she knew where it was, Saeko slipped past the piece of clothing and grabbed the male appendage.

"So, this is the male sword." Saeko said while making sure her grip on it was rather firm. This was the first time Saeko had ever touched something like this. Well, first time with no intent to injure in varying degrees of course.

Saeko looked up at Takashi and saw that his face had a look of both enjoyment and some discomfort. Saeko knew this part of the male anatomy was the most sensitive. How sensitive is something she wanted to learn.

The girl took mental notes while she held onto Takashi's erect cock. The first thing she noticed was how warm it was in her hand. It wasn't lukewarm but it wasn't too hot either. When she squeezed it, Saeko noticed it was both strong and soft at the same time. Like a combination of holding onto her practice sword and touching the arm of a leather jacket. Saeko notice how Takashi reacted each time her grip on his member tightened. Saeko gave Takashi a rather devious looking smile before she tightened her grip as much as she could while using her thumb to try and bend the tip of his dick.

Takashi groaned at this but did nothing to stop Saeko. He did give the girl a questioning look as to what she had in mind.

"From what I've learned in my studies, a sword and it's sheath must be as worthy to each other as the wielder of the sword." Saeko said while giving Takashi's cock one more good squeeze. "It's strong but...is it strong enough?"

Takashi gave Saeko a smile before he plunged one of his fingers into Saeko's wet pussy. The girl gasp in response, not expecting to feel something like this so fast.

"How's about we find out together." Takashi said while moving his finger around inside of Saeko.

Saeko only smiled in response before she removed her hand from Takashi's dick. She didn't voice it but she was impressed by the length of it. It was easily more than one of her hands could hold. Quite possibly two hands, just like a katana. She had heard the talk among the other girls that its generally believed to be better to have a well-endowed lover at least for a first time.

Both Saeko and Takashi quickly removed the last of their undergarments. It was easier for Saeko since all she had to do was pull on a string for the panties to fall away. Saeko laid perfectly still on her back on the floor. Takashi didn't get on top of Saeko at first. He wanted her to enjoy this as much he would. He gave Saeko another deep and passionate kiss before he slowly moved down her body. He took time pleasuring both of her tits and nipples to which Saeko definitely enjoyed. Takashi used his tongue to make a line from each nipple and then down the middle to Saeko's belly button. He made a circle around it and noticed that it seemed to tickle Saeko a bit if the giggle she let out was any indication.

Takashi continued until his face was right above the area his hand was just at. Again, Saeko expressed how Takashi was tickling her even though he was only doing it inadvertently. Takashi was breathing a bit heavily in anticipation and his breath was directly over Saeko's well-groomed vagina. He now had a better view and saw that there was a small patch of hair that perfectly matched Saeko's color.

Of course he had wondered before if Saeko, even his friend Saya's hair, was natural. Ther ehad been plenty of girls he had seen where it was hard to believe their hair color was natural. Even the ones who had multi-colored hair but it seemed now to Takashi that there were such girl out there. And one of the sexy ones he knew was waiting for him to continue his efforts in pleasuring her.

Before he would enter into her, Takashi wanted to satisfy his own curiosity. Saeko wondered what Takashi was going to do when he didn't move from where he was staring. She started to feel a bit self-conscious especially since this was her first time in letting a male look at her most private area. The sword-wielder was going to voice her worries but didn't get the chance to when she watched Takashi's head lower so it was close enough for what he wanted to do.

The very second Takashi's tongue touched Saeko's nether lips, the male got a taste of what a female's essence tasted like while one serious bolt of pleasure shot up the female's spine.

"Oh!" Saeko gasped out loudly when she felt Takashi's tongue on her flesh.

Saeko didn't get a chance to ask what Takashi was planning on since the teenage boy found he actually enjoyed the taste of Saeko. Her kisses were definitely pleasurable but this being the first time he actually tasted a girl's essence and he definitely wanted more.

Takashi had his hands on both of Saeko's tone legs and kept them apart since each time he licked her growing-wet pussy, Saeko reflexively wanted to close her legs. Takashi learned quickly that Saeko's legs were strong since he had to really hold them apart to drink her lust juices in. He didn't even slow down when Saeko grabbed the hair on his head and tugged on it.

"Takashi! Thats'...oh fuck! Can't...I can't...too..ah fuck!" Saeko said while gasping in pleasure each time Takashi's tongue touched her.

When Takashi began to drag his tongue all over the place, Saeko started to really react to his actions. Takashi did his best to keep Saeko's lower half of her body from moving all over the place but it was a challenge since the girl was stronger than she looked given her athletic body frame. Saeko's legs kept flexing and moving every second Takashi's tongue was on nether lips.

Her grip on his hair also increased to there it felt like to Takashi that Saeko was trying to pull out his hair. Takashi could hear all the moans and gasps and yells coming from Saeko but he didn't pay any attention to it. All he cared for was getting as much of the lust juice from Saeko as he possibly could.

Eventually Takashi had enough presence of mind to stick his tongue in as deep as he could in between the folds. Saeko was being driven over the edge just yet but Takashi's efforts were certainly pushing her down that particular path. When his tongue was in as deep as it could go, Saeko reacted by planting both of her feet on the ground and lifting her lower half of her body practically straight into the air.

This move surprised Takashi since Saeko actually managed to lift him up some as well. The move was surprising but Takashi maintained his lip lock on Saeko's vagina. His tongue was still inside, moving around as best and as far as it could. Each motion made Saeko release more and more of her lust juice which Takashi greedily drank.

This went on for about a minute since being a virgin, Saeko hadn't really experienced such pleasure and her limit was soon reach just by Takashi's tongue.

"Takashi! I...can...feel it! I..oh fuck! It's...I'm...OH GOD!" Saeko screamed as her body reached her limit. Her true limit and it was beyond anything she had ever done to herself.

Her release rushed out of her and most of it went into Takashi's waiting mouth. Takashi did the best he could to drink in Saeko's essence but since she had released so much, plenty made it's way off to the side of his mouth and onto the floor.

Saeko's body almost immediately went limp after reaching her limit. She was gasping for air after having used up all in her lungs to exclaim her orgasm to the world.

Takashi, after swallowing the last of Saeko's lust juices, looked up at the girl and was pleased to see that her expression was of both exhaustion...and pure bliss. Also seeing her covered in light sweat and her chest going up and down while trying to catch her breath was easily more than enough for Takashi to want more from this girl.

He remembered seeing such girls on the internet, in swimsuit and still dripping wet. Seeing such a state in person definitely blew everything else he saw about naked girl on the net right out of the water. Takashi did laugh at the pun that popped into his mind after he had that thought.

His light laugh was enough to get Saeko's attention who somewhat struggled to get her eyes to open.

"What's...what's so...so funny?" Saeko still hadn't gotten her wind back into her lungs so her currently specch abilities were gasping words.

Takashi didn't say anything except climbing up and locking his lips again with Saeko's. As gently as he could while still kissing her, Takashi lowered himself until he was now laying on top of Saeko. He could feel the girls ample breasts pressing against his own chest and couldn't help but marvel how soft it was to lay on them.

If he was honest with himself, Takashi figured that incident with Rei in firing that rifle off of her chest was probably the real first time he was on top of girl's ample chest.

As they continued kissing, Saeko wrapped her arms around. She wanted to do so with her legs but kept them spread apart instead after recognizing the sensation that Takashi's male sword was pressing against her. It was still as rock hard as it was when she held it in her hand.

When they finished, Takashi broke the kiss and looked right into Saeko's eyes. Saeko knew what Takashi was asking even though she had clearly indicated before she wouldn't deny him. She gave a slight nod for Takashi to proceed. The anticipation within Takashi jumped up several notches after getting what he felt was the final approval.

Takashi reached down so as to guide his dick into Saeko better. He didn't want to rush it and spear the girl which he had no doubt would ruin the moment. Saeko actually let out a whimper when she felt the very tip of the male organ just brushing the very top of the folds of her vagina.

Once he figured it was best aligned, Takashi slowly pushed his dick into Saeko's awaiting pussy. Before this moment, the most that had ever been inside of that was just fingers, both her and Takashi's. Nothing bigger than what her body was now telling her that was entering into her. Saeko started to grunt in response, through clenched teeth and clenched eyes.

Takashi stopped when he noticed Saeko had an expression of pain on her face.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Takashi asked with a sense of worry clearly in his voice.

Saeko didn't response until she adjusted to how much of Takashi was inside of her. "It's alright."

After opening her eyes and getting her voice in control again, Saeko looked right into Takashi's eyes. "Don't stop."

Still a bit worried he might be hurting her, Takashi did as he was told but kept the speed of entering into Saeko's sheath as slow as he could. He hadn't gone all the way into her when he felt something stopping his cock's advance. Takashi already knew what it was and how, in a way, once this barrier was breached there was no going back for Saeko. They wouldn't be lovers always united but he would always be her first.

"Ready?" Takashi asked Saeko since if what he had heard was right, it might hurt the girl once he breached the barrier.

Saeko only nodded before closing her eyes. Takashi took a moment to guess what his next move was to be: quick or slow. After deciding, Takashi snaked his arms under Saeko and took ahold of her shoulders while Saeko herself reaffirmed her arms' hold on Takashi's body.

In one quick motion, Takashi went forward and broke Saeko's final barrier. Saeko felt the pain of her hymen breaking and it was little more than she had expected. Through tightly clenched teeth and her finger nails digging into Takashi's back, Saeko groaned loudly at the initial act of losing her virginity.

Takashi did also groan in pain with Saeko's fingernails digging into his back but he allowed it since it was a sign that told him Saeko was feeling more pain than him at the moment.

Neither teenager moved for a while after Takashi was fully inside of Saeko. Takashi took the time to register where his cock was. He definitely enjoyed the fact that what was wrapped around his cock was incredibly warm and tight. So tight in fact that the subtle movements involved in breathing shifted the area where his cock was. It was like his cock was getting a light massage just being where it was at.

When Saeko finally managed to adjust to what just happened to her body, she looked up to Takashi and noticed that he still had a hint of concern in his eyes. Saeko felt touched at the fact Takashi was genuinely concerned about her. If anything, it help reinforce the belief that choosing to have Takashi be her first was the right decision on her part.

"It's okay. Just...take it slow at first." Saeko said to Takashi while slightly adjusting herself in preparation for what was to come.

Takashi nodded in reply before he moved his hips and began slowly pushing in and out of Saeko's pussy. Saeko was still a bit sore from having her hymen broken and so held tightly onto Takashi while continued his slow rhythm into her. Each time Takashi went in as deep as he could, Saeko either groaned or gasped at the sensation of the tip of his sword being so deep in her. For Takashi, this was definitely an enjoyable experience but going slow felt like he was just taking a taste when he knew he could have the whole meal. But he kept his pace steady for he still wanted Saeko to enjoy it as much as they both could.

Saeko had buried her face in area between Takashi's neck and shoulder while he continued to thrust in and out of her slowly. Her moans were still rather loud but became somewhat muffled. Her fingernails still dug into Takashi's back while her legs were still spread as far apart as possible. The pain soon turned to pleasure for Saeko with each thrust made by Takashi. Wasn't long after the transition from pain to pleasure did Saeko felt herself, felt her body literally begin to crave more of what Takashi was doing to her.

"More. Do it more, Takashi."

The feel of Takashi's long and thick sex entering her inner womanhood was making her feel very much alive and she could feel her own sex stretching to accommodate Takashi's cock.

Takashi groaned and pushed deeper and deeper into Saeko's wet sex and he relished the sensations that were filling him to the very bones.

"Saeko…you're so hot…so hot and tight…"

"Takashi…it...it feels so good!"

Takashi groaned at the tightness, heat, wetness, and softness of Saeko's sex as he pushed deeper into her. Saeko moaned at the heat, thickness and length of Takashi's cock as he pushed deeper into her pussy and made her feel more pleasure and more alive than she had ever felt before.

It was then that she gasped out loud as Takashi was now inside her fully as his hips touched her. Saeko had thought that Takashi was already in as deep as he could go but now that he was really putting more effort into each thrust, it was definitely more than she had ever expected. It was also making her awed at how snugly he was beginning to fit inside of her.

Truly now, it was like Takashi was the sword and she herself was his sheath. This was a very delicious surprise for her.

The feeling of utterly being filled to the core by Takashi and knowing that he loved her made Saeko wish deeply that she had met him and confessed to him earlier. Before the world entered into this nightmare. But Saeko placed those thoughts aside and focused on the now and she moaned out her pleasure and joy at the feeling of being one with Takashi.

"You fill me…it's so good…"

"Saeko…you're so hot! If feels so fucking good!"

Takashi got used to the sensations he was feeling and when he was ready…he really began to move his hips. Moving with more effort backwards and pushing back into her. Reaching all the to Saeko's inner womb and it was very delicious feeling for the violet haired woman. As Takashi began to establish the pace he wanted to be at sooner, moving in and out of Saeko's wet sex started making the shrine fill with the sounds of wet skin slapping against equally wet skin. Saeko was in heaven and so was he as he felt the heat, wetness, tightness, and softness all over his sex.

"Oh yes! That's it Takashi….more…give me fucking more!"

"Saeko…this feels so good…I never dreamed it would."

The two continued their actions as the sounds of their love-making filled the constructed shelter and the smell of their juices filled the air as Saeko held onto Takashi for dear life as each thrust of Takashi's cock into her wet pussy was making her feel even more pleasure and joy. Saeko felt her whole body heat and sing at the sensations. Takashi likewise was in awe at how hot and wet Saeko was at this very moment and how tight as well. Though it was his first time, he had never imagined it would be like this with a girl.

The dark haired teenager began to increase his pace as he thrust faster and harder into Saeko and she encouraged him greatly with her words. Her way of holding him tightly to her, as if she didn't want to lose contact with him for any reason, helped to add to the encouragement.

"HARDER! FASTER! OH YES! DEEPER!"

"YOU FEEL SO GOOD!"

Saeko reached out and held Takashi close to her as they shared a searing hot kiss and they thrust each other's tongues into each other's mouths as Takashi continued to thrust himself deeper, faster and harder into Saeko's hot and willing form and sex. The two kissed fiercely and when they finally broke for air, Takashi worshiped Saeko's breasts once more and the violet haired girl held him close as he did so.

Takashi licked, sucked and kissed her breasts alternating between the large and delicious orbs of flesh to even things out in giving the sword wielder equal amounts of pleasure. Saeko gave more encouragement to Takashi, as if it was even needed, as she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him closer to her as he continued to thrust his sex deeply into hers.

Her fingernails still had not left Takashi's back and Saeko might have noticed that they were starting to dig in enough to cause some light bleeding to happen but neither cared.

Both were deeply in the moment.

"OH, GOD! OH GOD! OH...OH...HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Saeko practically screamed out with her body being overcome with such unknown and intense pleasure.

Takashi made only loud grunting noises as he started giving each thrust into Saeko's now dripping wet sex as much effort as he could.

It was soon that Takashi reaching the end of his limit, having never really experienced this kind of pleasure and how long his own body can hold out while being exposed to it. Saeko was in a similar state as now she no longer spoke words to the pleasure she was feeling. Each time Takashi was in as deep and as fast as he could go into her, sounds coming from Saeko's mouth were nothing more than screams of ecstasy.

Takashi finally gave into his what he quickly figured was an orgasm but it turned out that Saeko reached her limit at the very same time.

The two shouted their combined releases and it was then that Saeko felt Takashi's cock release his seed into her womb. To Saeko, it was utterly amazing feeling to her as she felt it fill her sex. Saeko had already expected some heat from Takashi to touch her deeply but she had never expected anything like this. It was like liquid fire had just poured into her and it felt extremely pleasurable to her.

Saeko might even say that it felt even better than the time she assaulted her would-be rapist.

Takashi swore that he saw bright colors in his vision when the white hot pleasure sensation flooded his senses. He even felt Saeko's inner sex begin to milk his cock while holding it like a vice. He was definitely overjoyed by the sensations he was feeling as he thrust in her wet sex several times while still unleashing what was left of his seed into her womb. Takashi felt drained by this but he was not going to give up just yet. If anything, he felt his urge to want more just as strong as it was moments earlier.

Rather reluctantly, Saeko released her death grip on Takashi's rod and the dark haired teenager moved away as he felt his cock slid effortlessly out of Saeko's wet sex. Both teenager was that the other were sweating profusely and they were both blushing bright red. Even in the candlelight that barely illuminated the room that they were in, Takashi and Saeko could clearly see the blush on the other's face.

Takashi was still very hard and Saeko cloud clearly see it. She relished the sight as she got up and then kissed Takashi before she went to her hands and knees. Saeko looked at Takashi over her shoulder and spoke in a very seductive tone.

"Come on Takashi…I want more of what you've got…"

Takashi needed no further invitation as he got up on his knees and held Saeko's hips firmly in place. With his cock still covered in their mixed juices, Takashi pushed himself to the hilt into Saeko's pussy once more and the two voiced their pleasure at the sensations of being joined once more. Takashi held onto Saeko's hips and relished the delicious feel of Saeko's vagina surrounding his in this angle and it felt even tighter in some way.

"Oh yes…more!"

Takashi complied and began to move his hips, but unlike before, he was going at full throttle as he thrust into Saeko from behind this time. The dark blue haired girl moaned her desire and joy as they were now doing the style associated with dogs but she cared little for the animal reference as she was more concerned as Takashi was hitting her sweet spot all over again. Such actions was easily doubling the joy and pleasure that she was feeling at this very moment and she was loving the utter abandon that Takashi displayed as he took her from behind.

"Saeko!"

"Takashi! MORE! HARDER!"

Takashi complied with Saeko's wishes as he held her hips tightly and moved faster with his hips and he then leaned over Saeko's back and kissed her back gently and passionately sending delicious shivers up and down Saeko's spine. This unique sensation of pleasure she was having at the moment so easily combined with Takashi's actions. She moaned out at the sensations that she felt running up her spine from Takashi's kisses to his cock ramming into her drenched pussy.

Takashi then reached downwards and held Saeko's breasts as they moved back and forth from his actions and her own. Saeko began moving her hips in counter to Takashi's own movements. The sounds of skin slapping against skin didn't give enough hint at the pleasure for both of them. How it had easily become more intense and more raw as well. Saeko was loving this as she turned and Takashi kissed her as their faces met.

Being all so new to what she was feeling, Saeko wasn't aware that even though her lips were connected to Takashi, she wasn't so much as kissing as was feeling his lips pressed against her own. A clear sign of what she was feeling was the fact her fingernails was starting to cut into the hard wooden floor.

The two continued with their actions until they finally reached their respective limits and then…to their own amazement and pleasure…they came at the very same time once again.

The entire room filled with the sounds of their combined climax. It was a true orgasm as neither one cared about how loud they were and what it meant in the new world.

Both were shouting their pleasure at the very same time as Takashi felt Saeko's sex milk his cock like a voice once more. While Saeko felt the hot seed of her newfound lover flood her inner most body, it also nearly made her black out in the utter pleasure of it all.

The two panted and felt themselves finally reach their limits as satisfaction and pleasure filled them to the brim and the smell of their actions had filled the shelter to the max. The light of the lit candles didn't offer much heat but both Saeko's and Takashi's body easily had more than enough heat as they remained close together.

Saeko panted and felt her heart beat begin to calm down as she turned and looked at Takashi who was panting next to her. She smiled warmly as she reached out and touched his face and he moaned and looked back at her. It was then Takashi noticed Saeko was looking at him with shining eyes with tears. This made Takashi worry about why she was seemingly crying before him.

"Saeko…are you all right?"

Saeko nodded as Takashi wiped her tears away before she replied.

"I'm...just...happy Takashi…I've never felt this way before…thank you…for everything."

Takashi smiled as he knew, somehow knew, that Saeko was telling the truth to him. The two kissed each other more deeply as Takashi gently wiped away the last of Saeko's tears. Saeko herself felt her own heart feel warm as she felt Takashi's seed in her womb. She didn't realize that it warmed her heart as well as her womb. Saeko hugged her lover as Takashi repositioned himself so Saeko was now laying on top of him. He had wanted to act as the girl's bed but found he enjoyed the feeling of the girl's well endowed chest pressing against his own.

It was only after a minute from this move did they both let exhaustion take them to a place where they could forget the real world. If even for a moment.

Morning had come by the time Takashi had regained consciousness. He was grateful that the sun had just risen which meant they had most of the day to make their way towards Saya's house.

If he was right on where they were, it wouldn't take more than a couple more hours of walking. That was of course they didn't run into any unexpected detours like they had before they split up.

He was a bit depressed though in the fact that getting up required him to move from a position he had often dream of being in with Rei. And of course Saya and Shizuka after seeing them in skimpy clothing. Well, Saya in skimpy clothing. Shizuka was barely wearing a towel back at Shizuka's girlfriend's apartment.

Never once did he figured there would come a time where Saeko Busujima would be on top of him, sleeping soundly after the both of them engaged in very intimate actions.

The look of content on her face made it all the more difficult for Takashi to want to wake her up. But there was a reason to get up and they couldn't waste any more time. No matter the ideas Takashi had in how they could waste the time.

"Hey, time to get up." Takashi said softly to the sleeping naked female form that was acting as his own personal blanket at the moment.

His first response was a light moan before the repeating sound of light snoring came back. When Takashi tried move, he realized that it was going to be something of a challenge.

Mostly because something of his was still inside something of hers.

Takashi managed to remember that he never broke connection with Saeko when he repositioned themselves. Strangely enough, Takashi remembered right off hand how strong Saeko's legs were when she held him close to her. It almost felt like a vice grip. Well, a velvet soft vice grip to put it better.

When Takashi again tried to get Saeko to awaken, the girl readjusted herself on top of Takashi which had an unexpected effect on him. Being inside of Saeko when she moved was more than enough to get his own 'sword' back to full strength.

Takashi did groan in response of his aroused cock to take up all the space and more inside of Saeko's vagina but Saeko herself also made a groaning noise when Takashi overfilled her. Whether it was her faking that she was still asleep or her body reacting to the stimulus, Saeko actually moved her lower half of her body. To what Takashi referred as, 'stirring the honey pot'.

Again it made it difficult for Takashi to will himself to get up considering he had a smokin' hot girl naked on top of him with his cock being pleasured while it was still inside of said girl.

"I take it this is what they really meant by 'morning wood'?" Saeko said with her eyes still closed.

"Huh. How long have you been awake?" Takashi asked while he began to stroke Saeko's violet hair somewhat lovingly.

"Just before you woke up. Gotta say, I never thought waking up like this would feel...this good." Saeko said while snuggling closer to Takashi.

"Same here. I heard countless stories float around in school of guys that screwed girls from various classes and they all say that..."

"This is the kind of morning wood you want to wake up with?" Saeko finished Takashi's sentence.

Takashi looked at Saeko who had just sat up but still had not removed herself from Takashi's cock. If anything, it felt like to Takashi that Saeko was trying to stimulate it while she was just sitting on him.

"There were several girls in the club that spoke about their times with their boyfriend or 'sex friends' as some of them called it. Even some of the foreign exchange students we had were either someone's conquest or casual acquaintance."

"Oh yeah, I had heard some stories like those too. Never thought there was anything to them to tell you the truth." Takashi tried to get his mind back to the present but it seemed Saeko had other things on her mind.

It didn't take more than a moment for Takashi to realize that Saeko was deliberately moving her hips back and forth to stimulate the cock that was still inside of her. Takashi groaned in response to being what he figured was called the 'riding position'.

Of course he wanted Saeko to continue and his logical side of his mind was reminding him of what they should be doing. Instead, the other side of this mind began yelling at Takashi to let Saeko continue, reminding him that he might not get another chance at this with such a sexy and naked girl.

In a last ditch attempt, Takashi did manage to find his voice. "Saeko...maybe we shou..."

Saeko placed one finger on Takashi mouth and shushing him at the same time. "Shh...this will probably be our last moment together, Takashi. Let us both enjoy it."

Takashi didn't get much of a chance to reply before Saeko used her legs to put a vice grip on Takashi's waist even though he was flat on his back and Saeko's legs were on his sides only. Again, Takashi was reminded how strong Saeko's legs were when she did this.

"Though I doubt you have much of a choice in the matter, do you?" Saeko said as she got close to Takashi's face and gave the teenager a very hungry if not dangerous look to him.

'Wow. I can't tell if she's arousing me more and if I'm actually scared.' Takashi thought to himself.

He didn't debate his situation for more than a moment before placing both of his hands on Saeko's hips. Saeko gave Takashi a rather pleased smile before resumed moving her hips, stimulating herself and Takashi with these motions.

Takashi again enjoyed what he was feeling from Saeko but he noticed something when he looked at where they were connected. Saeko did have a hold of his cock but not all of it was inside of her. Whether she choose to do this or not, Takashi decided to take the reins and go all out since Saeko was probably right. This might be their last time together.

Saeko was enjoying what she was doing but was surprised when she felt Takashi force her the rest of the way down onto his dick. She had originally planned on just pleasing Takashi, even if it meant more of his cum to be shot into her. But Takashi clearly wanted both of them to enjoy it to the fullest and decided to go with it.

"Ugh...so big..." Saeko found it surprising that she hadn't gotten used to Takashi's sword inside of her. Her thoughts about whether or not she was supposed to get used to it or not disappeared when she felt Takashi playing with her clit as she continued to ride him.

Now fully impaled on his dick, Saeko began to work her lower half of her body faster in reponse to Takashi's action. She was now bouncing up and down with an amazing passion. Saeko, on an act of impulse, reached back to fondle Takashi's balls saying, "I want what's stored here. Give it to me Takashi."

Reaching up to cup her tits, Takashi began aiding her by meeting her downward thrusts with his own. "That's it Saeko. Work for it. Fuck…that's it…FUCK!"

Saeko then began to ride Takashi, as hard she possibly could. Takashi's body registered the fact that the weight of the girl was starting to bruise where she was basically dropping herself on to. But he didn't care in the least. The fact that the sight before him, the way Saeko's violet hair flowed in the air in waves, was almost mesmerizing in of itself. Takashi easily enjoyed the sight of the girl's breasts bouncing up and down in response to her motions but the combination of it all was a sight he would never forget.

While his mind committed that to his all-time favorite memories, Takashi's mind just managed to registered the fact that Saeko's grip on his balls had changed. First Saeko was gripped and gave light squeezes to his sack but changed when Saeko really started her hip motions. The faster she went up and down, the tighter her grip became. Takashi groan when he started to feel Saeko's nails dig into his balls

This continued until Takashi couldn't take anymore of Saeko's action and bathed her insides in the warmth that Takashi was starting to believe Saeko was becoming addicted too. Saeko herself look like she was letting out a scream but no sound came out of her open mouth. Takashi groaned loudly through clenched teeth but only because Saeko's fingernails dug in deep enough to where Takashi though the girl had actually pierced his sack.

Saeko remained motionless for several moment before falling forward and nearly passing out on Takashi's chest. Again, both were covered in sweat and the room easily carried the scent of acts. Takashi had thought he felt drained from the last times but not like this. Maybe it was because Saeko was clearly milking his cock this time or because of her nails digging in when he climaxed in her.

If it wasn't for the fact that they had somewhere to go, Takashi might've let himself fall asleep again with the naked girl on top of him.

But they had to go. If not for themselves but to make sure that their friends they had seperated from were alright and waiting for them.

It was only with great reluctance did Takashi managed to convince both himself and Saeko that they should get up and get dressed. Saeko reluctantly agreed but didn't move from her position until she was sure that she had taken every bit of cum she get out of Takashi's cock.

Again, the last two squeezes of his cock made it stand to attention again and added more reluctance for Takashi to move from where he was.

After getting their clothes back on and making sure they had everything they needed for their trip, both Takashi and Saeko quietly left the temple. It was only after making sure that there were no walking dead within eye sight before they left the building itself. Of course Takashi could've waiting until Saeko finished making sure her skirt and panties were on completely before leaving but he felt they had wasted enough time already.

The coast had looked clear moments earlier but it wasn't long before the people that had once taken care of the shrine began to show up. The shrine maiden that rather sluggishly walked up the steps was the first to appear before others. All of them with clear signs of where they had been bitten and what parts of their body they had lost to the dead.

"Why are they here? We didn't make any noise!" Takashi said, confused at to what could draw so many dead to them.

"Well, technically we did. Maybe they were being polite and let us have our share moment last night. And this morning." Saeko replied, a small attempt at trying to make light of the current situation.

Takashi did appreciate the attempt at humor but he still found it incredibly frustrating at the unfolding situation. "Goddamit! I don't understand. What could be drawing them here now?"

Assessing the situation as best as he could see, there were few option before them and Takashi knew that they had to act now.

"Saeko, I say we make a run for it." Takashi said but was surprised when he noticed something about his female companion.

Before, Saeko wouldn't hesitate to take out a couple of walking reanimated corpses and that was when she was only armed with a wooden sword from her kendo club. Now she was so incredibaly reluctant that it just blew away whatever views Takashi had of Saeko before.

"Saeko!" Takashi yelled out, trying to spur the violent haired girl into action. When she still did nothing, Takashi walked right up to her. His facial expression practically screamed out the question of what Saeko was doing.

"I can't do it." Saeko's words and tone of voice again hinting at some kind of self-defeat.

Hearing that again made Takashi listen to his instinct on how to deal with the situation.

Takashi moved behind Saeko quickly and grabbed the girl's left breast...hard.

This caused Saeko to grunt in pain as well as voice her complaint at what Takashi had just done. Takashi himself might've found it funny considering what happened between during the night but now wasn't the time.

"What-what are you doing?!" Saeko asked while trying to ease up the grip Takashi had on her chest.

"Don't even think for a minute you're quitting on me now! You got it?!" Takashi's voice held all the authority he could summon at the moment as he spoke rather directly into Saeko's left ear. "We've come too far, there no way we're giving up! To die like this?! To have these dead motherfuckers take us down right here?! It's NOT going to happen!"

Takashi's words were definitely registering with Saeko but he wasn't done saying what he wanted to say to her.

"You're coming with me! Because whether you like it or not..." Takashi said while increasing the grip he had on Saeko's left tit even more. Saeko voiced the pain she was feeling but she still listened to what Takashi continued to say. "...I need you!"

Takashi increased his grip of Saeko's tit to the point where he felt like his fingernails were going to cut through the fabric of her shirt and into her skin. The pain become even more intense because of how sensitive her chest area was which made her even more determined to pull Takashi's hand from her chest.

"Maybe that son of a bitch deserved to die. Who knows?! I don't give a shit of what you did before. I just care about WHAT YOU DO NOW!"

With the dead slowly closing in around them, Takashi knew that if nothing was done in the next 60 seconds, he would either leave while dragging Saeko or start fighting back and hope that he could take out enough for them to escape without being bitten himself.

It was only a moment later did he get his response from Saeko.

"Thank you. I'm okay now." Saeko said after several moment of silence, her words genuinely conveying the honesty she used in them. She walked away from Takashi before turning back to face him. "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Takashi nodded in reply but did nothing when Saeko made her move. Takashi could only watch as the student in kendo easily unleashed the skills she had learned. Saeko easily and more aggressively dispatches zombies with her newfound katana. It was almost like in the comic books and movies, how a skilled wielder of a katana could cut something so fast that it took moment for the target to even register the fact it had just been hit.

When Takashi could see Saeko's face, he could see the dark joy of expression on it. It didn't scare him at all when he saw it. If anything it only confirmed what she had said earlier and what he had told her.

Saeko was indeed enjoying herself as she dispatched one undead target after another with complete ease. She could even feel her body responding in a flow of both pure excitement and joy. With each target's head she dispatched, Saeko felt her body respond in what she could only describe as ecstasy.

For Takashi, the sight before him made in believe in a possiblity in regards to Saeko.

With her beauty and her skills, Takashi felt what he saw before was indeed a violet haired Angel of Death.

Several minutes later, both began running towards Saya's house once they way out of the shrine was clear. Takashi was leading the way since he knew the block better than Saeko did and the fastest route to their destination. When it was seen that the area was relatively cleared of the undead, Saeko took this moment to do something she had wanted to do.

"Wait a minute!" Saeko said with some urgency in her voice.

"What is it?" Takashi was worried that maybe Saeko was either injured or noticed something that they needed to do or avoid. He stopped and turned to her but was floored by what Saeko really did.

She took his hand and looked right into his eyes with hers, a sense of hope was seen in them by Takashi. "You meant what you said, right?"

Saeko's grip on his hand became tighter, almost a bit of desperateness in them.

To Takashi, he didn't have to fake anything about what his response would be. In fact, he decided that maybe he ought to make sure there was no doubt whatsoever on what he was about to say.

As loud as he could, Takashi gave Saeko her answer in two words.

"HELL YEAH!"

It took about an hour at most but finally they reached where Saya's house was. Takashi was glad to see that his friends were there and safe as well. The little girl that was with them when the first came to this part of the district, Arisu Maresato was definitely happy to see them both. Even the puppy they had with them, Zero, was barking happily while running around them.

Takashi was glad that there was a positive event that happened with all the insanity as of late. Still, he couldn't help but look back at Saeko while giving the little girl a hug of reassurance that she was fine.

_'I accepted it. I accepted her darkness. Why wouldn't I? I mean, I needed her to be that way. The darker she was, the more of a chance we had at surviving. That maybe cruel and cynical in this world but those were the rules now. To survive, we all would have to face our own darkness and then use it against those that are completely black. Until the time comes when the light is no longer threatened by the darkness, I pity anyone, living or dead, who dares to cross the path of Saeko Busujima.' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this was a one-shot after being introduce to this and several other anime. I do realize that there are some differences from the manga series and the anime series but overall I did this one-shot as a sort of what could have happened that night with those two in the shrine. I've seen a lot of zombie apocalypse scenarios and there's always on thing consistent with each of them. When something like that happens, whatever passes for normal behavior goes out the window in an instant. That in mind, people would tend to find something that would give them a brief sense of joy among the madness.

A bit heavy thinking, I know but it does give credence to the idea of two unlikely couple engaging in such acts if even for a moment.


End file.
